The benefits of low-impact aerobic exercises have become well known to exercise enthusiasts over the past several years. Sports such as walking, swimming, and bicycling offer many of the same benefits as high impact forms of exercise, but do not place as much strain on the participant's body. Walking has always been advocated as a beneficial health measure, and is currently the most popular form of exercise. In fact, recent polls show that some 200 million people walk for exercise. Low impact walking exercises provide a means of exercise for nearly everyone, regardless of age or cardiovascular condition. Walking exercises serve to strengthen the heart and lungs, making them work more efficiently.
Studies have shown that this easy to perform, natural activity can provide powerful health benefits including reduced anxiety, weight loss, reduced cholesterol levels, controlled hypertension, improved cardiovascular health, and slowed aging. Walking exercises also improve muscle and skeletal strength, particularly in the walker's arms and legs. Walking exercises much of the walker's body to at least some extent, though walkers have found it advantageous to enhance the workout to the walker's upper body and to increase the muscular workout available to the walker's lower body. The recent increase in interest and participation in walking exercises has led to the development of exercising accessories to be used in conjunction with a walker's regime or light jogger's workout. More particularly, walkers have a desire to incorporate into their walking routine some form of enhanced muscular exercise, so as to provide them with not only exercise but also to provide entertainment and mental activity while exercising. This is very important, as it has been proven that the heart muscles as well as the entire cardiovascular system are stimulated through mental activity.
One drawback as frequently taught within the known prior art walking aids, is the fact most of these aids integrate some type of exercise device which allow for twisting or flexing the muscles, but is not accomplished in a safe and healthy isometric manner. Unfortunately, such devices all include springs or metal devices and these do not provide proper muscle interaction and if a user is not knowledgeable as to how muscles actually function, they can easily hurt themselves with these devices. Springs and metal are not only dangerous but they are also very unpredictable, as due to use and wear and more importantly varying temperatures effect the overall performance.
Another disadvantage within the known prior art includes the fact that none of these devices incorporate a drinking bottle therewith. This is again very important, as it has become well known that dehydration is a major factor to consider and resolve while exercising.